Is It Love?
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Claire merupakan seorang petani yang belum menemukan pasangan hidup. Sementara, Skye adalah seorang pencuri yang dapat menaklukan hati setiap wanita hanya dengan kedipan mata. Bagaimana jika takdir mempertemukan mereka?. Save The Date challenge
1. First Sight at Spring

_"PENCURIII!"_

_"TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI KAU!"_

_"Lari ke mana dia?"_

_"Tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke arah Mineral Town."_

_"Ayo, kita harus segera menyusulnya."_

_"Apa kau gila, Rock!? Jalan setapak ke Mineral Town saat tengah malam begini 'kan sangat berbahaya!"_

_"Tapi, Marlin. Yang dia curi itu 'kan bumbu kari rahasia milik ibuku!"_

_"Jika kau tetap nekad mengejarnya, bisa-bisa kau hanya meninggalkan nama saja!"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Sudah, kalian jangan ribut. Lebih baik, kita sudahi pencarian pencuri itu. Soal bumbu milikku yang dicuri, tidak apa. Toh, kita tidak ada yang terluka 'kan? Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan istirahat."_

_"Baik, bu/Ruby."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), AR, alur kecepetan, fluff**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

* * *

Hehehe, akhirnya, aku sukses mencuri lagi. Kali ini, aku mendapatkan 20 bungkus bumbu kari rahasia milik Ruby. Sebenarnya, aku sempat ketahuan, tapi aku langsung melarikan diri ke arah _Mineral Town_. Aku yakin kalau mereka tidak mengejarku lagi karena aku mendengar gosip kalau jalan setapak yang menghubungi _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ dan _Mineral Town_ sangat berbahaya di malam hari. Namun, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Buktinya, aku masih sehat-sehat saja sekarang.

Saat ini aku sedang bosan. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengelilingi _Mineral Town _dan berencana mencuri di _Doug's Inn_, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan harus melakukannya. Mungkin besok atau lusa.

Karena aku sudah mengelilingi _Mineral Town_ berkali-kali dan mengetahui seluk-beluknya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Goddess Pond_ saja.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju _Goddess Pond_. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai. Hm… sepertinya, aku sudah keduluan oleh seseorang.

Cantik. Itu kata pertama yang ada di benakku saat melihatnya, walaupun dia sedang membelakangiku. Namun, aku yakin dari rambut pirang panjangnya yang terawat.

Krek! Sial, aku menginjak ranting pohon.

"Siapa di situ?" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan.

Manisnya~ wajahnya terlihat polos dengan mata birunya.

"Hehe. Halo, cantik. Kenapa sendirian malam-malam begini?"

Sementara, gadis itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hehe. Aku adalah seorang perayu wanita dan seorang pangeran dari bintang," lanjutku.

"Hah?" gumamnya, "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Hehe. Panggil aku Phantom Skye. Kalau kau, nona cantik?"

"Panggil aku Claire," dengusnya.

"Claire? Nama yang cantik seperti wajahnya," ujarku.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis cantik itu—Claire, maksudku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kataku sambil meninggalkan _Goddess Pond_, "Oya, aku berperasaan takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi di bawah sinar bintang," ucapku seraya meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

Sementara, gadis cantik itu hanya bengong saja melihatku. Hehe, pasti karena dia termakan rayuanku.

**Claire's POV**

Heh? Apa-apaan dia itu? Baru bertemu saja sudah berani merayuku seperti itu. Pakai bilang kalau dia adalah pangeran bintang segala. Memangnya dia itu siapa, sih? Pencuri? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau dia adalah seorang pencuri, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan sosoknya. Apa dia penduduk baru di _Mineral Town_? Kalau iya, pasti _Mayor_ Thomas sudah mengenalkannya ke semua penduduk.

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Pagi ini, aku bekerja seperti biasa, mengurus ternak, menyiram dan memanen tanaman, dan mengumpulkan barang-barang dari gunung. Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di _Goddess Pond_.

Sudah setahun lebih aku tinggal di _Mineral Town_, sehingga aku cukup mengetahui seluk beluk gunung dan hutan di sini. Aku masih ingat sekali dulu aku tertipu dengan iklan di koran yang menjanjikan hidup di perdesaan yang asri. Aku—yang waktu itu bosan bekerja sebagai akuntan di kota besar—tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjual semua harta bendaku dan membeli peternakan yang dijanjikan di iklan tersebut. Namun, bukannya mendapat peternakan yang bagus, aku malah mendapatkan peternakan yang terbengkalai karena pemiliknya meninggal sejak lama. Aku sebenarnya sempat marah dengan _Mayor_ Thomas, tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Waktu itu, uangku tinggal 500 G, jadi aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kota. Sebenarnya, rencanaku setelah mengumpulkan uang cukup, aku akan kembali ke kota lagi. Akan tetapi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kota karena seluruh penduduk di _Mineral Town_ bergantung pada peternakanku dan aku merasa sudah sangat betah di sini.

Namun, aku merasa ada 1 hal yang kurang, yaitu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku?

Di Mineral Town ada 5 orang lelaki lajang yang bisa aku nikahi, tapi mereka semua bukan tipeku.

Pertama, Trent. Dia adalah seorang dokter muda yang mempunyai klinik untuk berobat. Dia memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi dia sungguh memperhatikan kesehatan penduduk _Mineral Town_. Selain itu, wajahnya juga sangat tampan, kyaaa (?), walaupun terlihat dingin. Akan tetapi, pribadinya sangat hangat dan pengertian. Dulu, aku pernah sakit karena benerja terlalu keras dan dia yang merawatku sampai sembuh, meskipun aku tidak bisa membayar tagihannya. Sifatnya juga sangat dewasa. Namun, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku saja, tidak lebih.

Kedua, Gray. Dia adalah cucu dari Saibara, si pandai besi. Dia sama sepertiku, datang dari kota besar. Sifatnya yang dingin dan mudah marah membuatku takut saat pertama kali melihatnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Lama-kelamaan, dia menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap pendiam dan lelaki pendiam bukanlah tipeku.

Ketiga, Cliff. Dulu, dia hanyalah turis, bukan penduduk _Mineral Town_. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia malah menetap di _Mineral Town_. Sebagai pendatang baru, dia sangat pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman, kecuali aku dan Carter, pastor di _Mineral Town_. Dia hampir saja pergi dari _Mineral Town_ karena uangnya hampir habis. Untungnya, saat musim gugur yang lalu, dia mendapat pekerjaat di Aja's _Winery_. Walaupun Cliff sangat baik denganku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman saja.

Keempat, Rick. Dia adalah anak pertama dari Lilia, pemilik peternakan ayam. Menurutku, Rick sangat ramah dan suka membantu. Saat aku belum bisa memelihara ayam, tapi masih nekad membeli ayam, Rick membantuku mengurus ayamku sampai aku bisa mengurus ayamku sendiri. Walaupun Rick sangat baik denganku, tapi aku merasa kalau dia bukanlah tipeku.

Terakhir, Kai. Sebenarnya dia bukan penduduk tetap _Mineral Town_. Dia hanya datang saat musim panas. Dia punya restoran yang terletak di pantai. Dia sebenarnya baik dengan semua orang, termasuk denganku. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyukainya lebih dari teman karena aku hanya bertemu dengannya satu bulan per tahun.

Kalau aku tidak menikah, bagaimana dengan nasib peternakanku nanti? Apa nanti juga akan terbengkalai seperti dulu lagi?

Aku harus bercerita ke siapa? Popuri? Dia masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ann? Dia 'kan cewek tomboy. Karen? Nanti dia malah bertanya dengan ibunya dan ibunya malah menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak ke ibu-ibu di kota ini. Mary? Kurasa tidak mungkin karena dia terlalu pendiam. Elli? Dia memang paling dewasa di antara kami, tapi dia tidak ahli dalam percintaan.

Lebih baik aku bertanya saja dengan _Harvest Goddess_. Aku pun mengambil sebuah bunga _toy_ dan melemparnya ke air terjun.

Whuusshh. Sesaat setelah aku melempar bunga itu, keluarlah seorang dewi yang cantik bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Hai, Claire. Terima kasih sudah memberikan persembahan untukku," katanya, "apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjutnya.

"Umm… aku sedang kebingungan," ucapku.

"Kebingungan karena apa, Claire?" tanya _Harvest Goddess_.

"Aku sudah setahun lebih tinggal di _Mineral Town_, tapi aku belum menemukan laki-laki yang cocok untuk pasangan hidupku. Aku takut kalau aku tak akan dapat menikah dan punya anak, sehingga peternakanku akan terbengkalai seperti dulu," jawabku panjang lebar.

_Harvest Goddess_ pun menutup matanya dan memijat dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya.

"Umm… kurasa nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi takdirmu," ucapnya.

"Kira-kira, siapa dia?"

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat memberi tahumu," katanya, "kalau hanya itu urusanmu, aku akan pergi," lanjutnya sambil menghilang.

"Eh, tunggu," cegahku. Namun, terlambat, dia sudah menghilang.

Takdir…

* * *

"Hai, Claire. Selamat datang," sapa Ann kepadaku.

"Hai, Ann," balasku.

"Hari ini kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ann.

"Aku ingin pesan _lunchbox_ dan air mineral."

"Baiklah, akan segera dibuat," ucap Ann dengan ceria.

"Ayah, Claire memesan 1 _lunchbox_ dan air mineral," kata Ann kepada paman Doug.

Paman Doug hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab Ann.

"Ayah?"

"Ayah?"

"AYAAAAHHHH!" seru Ann menggunakan toa yang entah dari mana.

"Eh, iya, Ann. Ada apa?" tanya paman Doug _innocent_.

"Claire pesan 1 _lunchbox_ dan segelas air mineral, yah."

"Baiklah, ayah akan buatkan dulu," ucap paman Doug.

"Loh? Ayah kok lesu?" tanya Ann.

"Tadi pagi, ayah dapat ini," jawab paman Doug sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Ann pun mengambil kertas tersebut. Setelah membaca kertas tersebut, Ann langsung terlihat terkejut.

"I-ini 'kan surat peringatan dari Phantom Skye si pencuri itu…" gumamnya.

A-APA!? Phantom Skye? Ja-jadi, yang kemarin malam aku temui itu pencuri?

Walaupun Ann hanya bergumam, aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan baik.

Aku pun langsung mendekati Ann.

"Ada apa ini Ann?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begini, kami dapat surat dari Phantom Skye," kata Ann sambil menyodorkan surat tersebut.

'_Tengah malam ini, aku akan mencuri bahan makanan _Doug's Inn_ di bawah sinar bintang. –Phantom Skye'_

"Jadi, apa kau bisa membantu, Claire?" tanya paman Doug.

"Umm… tentu saja bisa, paman."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kembalilah ke sini antara pukul 10-12 malam."

"Baik, paman."

"Yosh! Kalau dengan bantuan Claire, pasti Skye itu akan tertangkap. Apalagi, nanti Cliff dan Gray pasti akan membantu," seru Ann dengan semangat.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan siang di _Inn_, aku langsung pulang untuk mengurus ternakku. Sambil berjalan, aku pun berpikir.

'_Kurasa nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi takdirmu_.'

Apa mungkin Skye adalah pria yang akan menjadi takdirku? Ah, tidak mungkin, dia 'kan seorang pencuri dan aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan pencuri.

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan, aku datang ke _Doug's_ _Inn_ pada pukul 10 malam.

Kini, aku, Ann dan paman Doug sedang berjaga-jaga. Kenapa kami hanya bertiga? Itu karena Gray harus menginap di rumah kakeknya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan Cliff masih harus membuat _wine._

Sedari tadi, aku terus melirik arlojiku. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.55 PM, tinggal 5 menit lagi dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh Skye.

"Ayah, nanti kalau Skye tertangkap, mau kita apakan?" tanya Ann kepada paman Doug.

"Nanti kita akan bawa dia ke Harris dan _Mayor_ Thomas. Sisanya biar mereka saja yang urus," jawab paman Doug.

Hening…

"Umm… paman? Ann?"

"Ada apa Claire? Apa pencuri itu sudah muncul?" tanya paman Doug.

"Eng… sepertinya aku mencium aroma kari," jawabku.

"Iya, aku juga mencium aroma kari, sepertinya dari luar. Biar aku periksa dulu," kata Ann sambal melangkah ke luar _Inn_.

"Baiklah, ayah juga akan memeriksanya bersamamu," kata paman Doug, "Claire, kau tetap di sini, ya."

"Eh, i-iya, paman."

* * *

**Author's POV**

* * *

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuka pintu dan terlihat sosok tinggi berambut perak memasuki ruangan _Inn_.

"Hai, cantik. Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di bawah sinar bintang," goda Skye.

"Kau ke sini untuk mencuri 'kan?" dengus Claire.

"Wah, tak kusangka gadis cantik sepertimu tahu rencanaku," kata Skye, "oya, kau bisa diam untuk sementara 'kan?"

"Hah!?"

"CHICK-BEAM-FIRE!" seru Skye sambil mengarahkan tangannya saperti seorang penyihir ke arah Claire.

"Tu-tubuhku…"

"Tenang saja, sayang. Tubuhmu hanya seperti itu untuk sementara," ucap Skye sambil berjalan memasuki dapur.

Claire—yang sekarang tidak dapat bergerak—hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap Ann dan Doug cepat kembali.

"Aneh, tadi rasanya aku mencium kari di luar, tapi tiba-tiba menghilang," kata Ann dari luar.

"Iya, ayah juga. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali."

'_Syukurlah, mereka cepat kembali_' batin Claire.

"Cih, ternyata mereka cepat kembali, tapi barang curianku sudah cukup," ujar Skye sambil keluar dari dapur.

Skye pun mendekati Claire.

"Dah, cantik. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Claire.

'_Ogah!_' batin Claire.

Setelah itu, Skye langsung segera kabur lewat jendela.

Cklek, Ann pun membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk diikuti ayahnya.

"Hai, Claire. Maaf ya, tadi kami lama," kata Ann sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa tadi pencurinya datang?" tanya Doug.

"Eng… sebenarnya tadi dia datang dan membuat tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak. Kemudian, dia mencuri sesuatu dari dapur."

"Apa!?" seru Ann yang langsung berlari ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ann langsung kembali.

"Ayah, _wine_ kita hilang 10 botol! Bagaimana, nih!?" seru Ann panik.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita tidak terluka," jawab paman Doug, "dan Claire, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantu dan maaf karena kami sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi."

"Iya, sama-sama dan tidak apa-apa, paman," balas Claire sambil tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Sampai besok ya, Ann," lanjut Claire sambil berjalan ke luar _Inn_.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Hari ini, Claire melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa, tetapi hari ini, dia harus mendengar cerita Ann bersama semua perempuan di _Mineral Town_.

"…Lalu, saat aku kembali, ternyata _wine _kami hilang sebanyak 10 botol."

"Yahh… berarti, _wine_ di _Doug's Inn_ habis," ucap Karen kecewa.

"Hei, Karen. Lebih baik kau kurangi minum-minummu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan ginjalmu," nasihat Elli.

"Ahh, pasti kau iri denganku. Kau 'kan tidak bisa minum-minum karena dokter Trent-mu 'tercinta' selalu cerewet soal makanan dan minuman yang menyehatkan," ujar Karen yang memberikan penekanan pada kata "tercinta".

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar," lerai Mary.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal Phantom Skye, tadi pagi, kami mendapat surat dari dia," ujar Popuri.

"Benarkah? Coba kami lihat," kata Claire (yang sepertinya) penasaran.

"Ini," kata Popuri sambil memberikan secarik kertas ke Claire.

'_Tengah malam ini, di bawah sinar rembulan, aku akan mencuri telur di _Poultry Farm. –_Phantom Skye'_

"Umm… apa kalian dapat membantu?" tanya Popuri.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku harus membantu ayah di _Inn_."

"Aku juga tidak bisa, aku harus membantu dokter Trent membuat obat."

"Nanti malam, aku masih harus membereskan buku."

"Aku juga harus menyusun barang di supermarket."

"Yahhh… kelian berempat tidak bisa membantu, ya?" ujar Popuri kecewa.

"Engg… aku bisa membantu," kata Claire.

"Benarkah?" ucap Popuri sumringah.

"Eh, i-iya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, datang ya ke _Poultry Farm _hari ini pukul 10-12 PM."

"Iya, aku pasti akan datang."

"Terima kasih, Claire," ucap Popuri ceria.

**Claire's POV**

Setelah selesai 'bergosip-ria', aku dan kelima teman-temanku langsung kembali ke rutinitas kami masing-masing. Ann kembali membantu ayahnya di _Inn_. Elli kembali ke klinik untuk membantu dokter Trent. Karen kembali membantu ayah dan ibunya di supermarket (walaupun menurutku dia lebih banyak 'keluyuran'). Popuri kembali membantu ibu dan kakaknya di _Poultry Farm_. Sementara, aku kembali menggembalakan ternak, menyiram dan memanen tanaman, mengambil barang di gunung, dan terkadang juga menambang.

Aku terus berpikir. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Skye lagi, tapi kenapa aku malah mau membantu Popuri ya? Apa aku penasaran dengan Skye? Atau apa Skye adalah pria takdirku seperti yang _Harvest Goddess_ bilang? Ah, tidak mungkin, aku hanya penasaran dengannya.

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Sekarang, aku, Rick, dan Popuri sedang berjaga di _Poultry Farm_. Bibi Lillia tidak dapat membantu karena tiba-tiba sakitnya kambuh dan terpaksa menginap di klinik.

"Kak, aku mengantuk, nih," kata Popuri.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Pop. Sekarang sudah pukul 11:50 PM, tinggal 10 menit lagi dari waktu yang ditentukan pencuri itu," kata Rick.

10 menit kemudian…

"Kak sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam, tapi dia belum muncul. Mungkin dia lupa dengan surat tantangannya. Lebih baik kita tidur saja," ujar Popuri.

"Enak saja! Kita tidak mungkin tidur begitu saja!" seru Rick, "bisa jadi dia sedang berada di kandang ayam sekarang!"

Hening…

"Ah, benar juga, dia mungkin saja di kandang ayam sekarang. Ayo, kita lihat kandang ayam kita," kata Popuri sambil menggandeng tangan Rick dan berjalan ke luar.

"Eh, i-iya," ucap Rick, "Claire, kau tetap di sini, ya."

"Baiklah, Rick."

Blam.

Popuri dan Rick sudah keluar dari sini, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Cklek.

Eh? Mereka kembalinya cepat sekali.

"Hai, gadis manis. Kita bertemu lagi."

Tsk, ternyata yang datang adalah Skye.

"Panggil aku 'Claire'," dengusku, "mau apa kau kemari?"

"Tenang saja, Claire, aku tidak akan menggunakan sihirku di sini."

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat 1 alis.

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, Claire," jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Claire, aku mengirim surat tantangan agar kita berdua dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Er… ti—ah, maksudku, baiklah."

"Hehe, terima kasih. Lebih baik kita pergi ke _Mother's Hill_, 2 orang itu bisa kembali kapan saja," katanya.

Kemudian, kami berdua pun jalan ke puncak _Mother's Hill_.

"Lihat, Claire. bulan purnama," katanya sambil menunjuk bulan.

"Cantik, seperti dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Bulannya cantik seperti dirimu," katanya lagi.

"Cih, gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal, Claire. Kau memang cantik dan bersinar seperti bulan," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Blush. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa pipiku memanas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling bercerita tentang kehidupan kita?" usulnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mulai duluan?"

"_Ladies first_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Dulu, aku adalah seorang akuntan di kota besar. Aku memang kaya, tapi aku merasa bosan dengan hidupku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, tanpa sengaja, aku melihat iklan di koran. Iklan itu menawarkan peternakan di _Mineral Town_. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menjual semua harta bendaku dan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Saat aku sampai di sini, ternyata aku tertipu dengan iklan itu, hahaha."

"Benarkah? Hahaha, lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku sempat marah dengan _Mayor_ Thomas, tapi aku tidak dapat kembali ke kota karena uangku tinggal sedikit. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini dan mengumpulkan uang agar dapat kembali ke kota. Namun, aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Jadi, kau sempat mau kembali ke kota? Tapi, syukurlah, kau berubah pikiran," katanya

"Iya, aku pikir tinggal di desa cukup menyenangkan," ucapku, "kalau ceritamu bagaimana?"

"Cita-citaku sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang pembuat kari. Aku selalu membuat kari setiap hari. Aku mengumpulkan beragam bahan kari dan mencoba kari buatan banyak orang."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi, rasanya aku tidak bisa membuat kari yang aku inginkan. Aku sudah membuat kari dengan rasa yang pas, tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang. Apa kau tahu apa itu?"

"Aku ti—ah, um… mungkin kau tidak memasak dengan cinta."

"Hehe. Cinta?" ujarnya, "mungkin kau benar. Aku terlalu fokus dengan rasa karinya sampai aku melupakan cinta."

"Aku harap kau mau mencoba kari buatanku," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau," ujarku.

"Oya, lebih baik kau kembali sekarang. Angin malam tidak begitu baik untuk kesehatan," katanya sambil beranjak, "aku ingin sekali mengantarmu, tapi seorang gadis baik sepertimu tidak boleh terlihat berjalan bersama pencuri sepertiku," lanjutnya sambil menuruni _Mother's Hill_.

* * *

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju _Poultry Farm_ dam masuk. Syukurlah, Rick dan Popuri belum kembali.

Cklek.

Rick dan Popuri memasuki ruangan ini.

"Claire, apa pencuri itu datang?" tanya Rick.

"Um… ti-tidak."

"Hm. Ayam dan telur kami tidak ada yang hilang," kata Rick.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kasus ditutup. Terima kasih, Claire, kau sudah membantu," ujar Popuri.

"Iya, sama-sama, Popuri, Rick."

* * *

Sambil berjalan ke rumah, aku berpikir. Kenapa aku menerima tawaran Skye? Kenapa aku menjawab "cinta" atas pertanyaan Skye? Dan kenapa aku melindungi Skye? Apa jangan-jangan dia menggunakan sihirnya kepadaku?

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Sedari tadi, aku terus-terusan memikirkan hal yang kemarin terjadi. Apa Skye memang menggunakan sihirnya kepadaku? Lebih baik aku bertanya pada _Harvest Goddess_.

Aku mengambil sebuah bunga _toy_ dan melemparnya ke air terjun.

Tak lama kemudian, _Harvest Goddess_ pun muncul ke permukaan.

"Hai, Claire. terima kasih untuk persembahanmu," katanya, "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Engg… aku ingin bertanya," ucapku, "apa aku dipengaruhi oleh sihir?"

Kemudian, keadaan pun menjadi hening sebelum _Harvest Goddess_ tertawa.

"Hahaha… tentu saja tidak, Claire. Kalau kau benar-benar dipengaruhi oleh sihir, aku pasti akan langsung menyadarkanmu," jawabnya sambil menahan tawanya, "memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi ada seorang lelaki yang dapat menggunakan sihir dan setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku seperti seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa jadi dia adalah lelaki takdirmu."

"Hah? Be-benarkah begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kalau hanya itu urusanmu, aku pergi dulu, dah."

"Eh, tunggu," cegahku, namun terlambat.

Benarkah kalau Skye yang akan menjadi lelaki takdirku?

* * *

**Hai, semua :D ini adalah fic ke-6 saya di fandom Harvest Moon. Awalnya, fic ini mau saya jadiin one-shot, tapi berhubung panjangnya sampai 6k+ kata, saya putuskan untuk dipecah jadi 5 chapter ^^. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, saya juga ngebuat animasinya (yang nanti mau saya upload di YouTube nanti sore atau malam). Kalo mau lihat, bisa kalian bisa klik _link_-nya di bio saya. Arigatou gozaimasu~ ^^. Oya, fic ini saya pakai untuk _challenge "save the date"._  
**


	2. Summer Breeze

**Hai, semua. Makasih ya udah mau baca Chapter 1, walaupun ga ada yang review sih, hehehe :D Oke, sekarang, mari kita ke lap...top, eh, chapter 2**

* * *

Musim sudah berganti. Sekarang adalah tanggal 9. Aku—yang sudah kelelahan bekerja—sedang berusaha tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku pun melirik ke arah jam. Sekarang pukul 11.30 PM. Karena tidak dapat kunjung tertidur, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Harvest Goddess Pond_. Namun sebelum itu, aku membuat _finest curry_ untuk bekalku.

Setelah selesai, aku memasukkan _finest curry_-nya ke kotak bento dan membungkus kotak bentonya menggunakan kain. Setelah itu, aku langsung ke luar rumah.

Aku pun berjalan ke _Harvest Goddess Pond_. Setelah sampai, aku melihat Skye sedang melihat ke arah _Harvest Goddess Pond_.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah Skye. Lalu, Skye membalikkan badannya.

"Claire? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Skye.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini sambil memakan _finest curry_ buatanku."

"_Finest curry? _Boleh untukku, ya?"

"Eh, tapi…"

"Kita bertukar saja," kata Skye sambil menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil menyodorkan kotak bentoku dan mengambil miliknya.

"Terimakasih, Claire. kebetulah tanggal 10 _Summer_ adalah ulang tahunku."

Eh? Sekarang tanggal 10?

Aku langsung melirik ke arlojiku. Pukul 12.00 AM.

"_Happy birthday_, Skye," ucapku, "Hari ini juga hari ulang tahunku, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Benarkah? _Happy birthday too_, Claire."

Aku dan Skye saling membuka kotak bento dan memakan kari buatan kami.

"Hmm… kari buatanmu enak sekali, Claire."

"Kari buatanmu juga enak, Skye."

"Terima kasih, Claire." katanya, "aku membuatnya menggunakan bahan-bahan pilihan dan tentu saja cinta," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bahan-bahan pilihan atau bahan-bahan yang kau curi?" godaku.

"Huh, terntu saja bahan-bahan pilihan yang kucuri."

Aku pun tertawa kecil, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencuri?"

"Hahaha… pertanyaanmu lucu, Claire."

"Apa hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Bisa jadi."

Aku pun menangangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makanku.

Setelah kami berdua selesai, aku berpamitan dengan Skye.

"Dah, Skye. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, Claire. Lain kali, buatkan aku kari lagi, ya."

"Iya, Skye. Kalau aku sudah panen, aku akan menggunakan sayur-sayuran segar."

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang istirahat setelah aku bekerja. Sambil tiduran, aku terus berpikir, apa benar Skye si _Phantom Thief_ merupakan pria takdirku?

Selama ini, aku sering melihat Skye berkeliling di Mineral Town, terkadang dia hanya beristirahat di _Harvest Goddess Pond_ sambil memakan kari buatannya. Namun, dia tidak pernah mencuri lagi setelah kejadian di _Poultry Farm_.

Sekarang tanggal 23 _Summer, _artinya besok adalah festival kembang api dan aku belum punya pasangan yang dapat kuajak menonton kembang api.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Claire—yang kelelahan bekerja—tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan tertidur. Sementara, di balik sebuah pohon, terdapat sesosok berambut perak bersembunyi di balik pohon yang terlihat mengintip Claire.

Setelah yakin Claire sudah tertidur pulas, Skye memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Claire dan duduk di sebelahnya.

'Dia cantik sekali, kalau tertidur,' batin Skye.

Skye pun mulai mengelus pelan rambut Claire yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Ah, andai saja aku bukan pencuri, Claire pasti jatuh hati kepadaku'

"Ngghh…" erang Claire sambil menggeliat pelan.

Dengan cepat, Skye menarik tangannya. Sementara, Claire langsung duduk dan mengucek matanya.

"Loh? Skye sedang apa di sini?" tanya Claire yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

"Sedang melihat wanita cantik," jawab Skye.

"Huh, gombal," dengus Claire, "Kau pasti ingin mencuri 'kan?"

"Iya, aku ingin mencuri hatimu," kata Skye sambil mengacak-acak rambut Claire.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hatiku dicuri olehmu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus apa agar dapat mencuri hatimu?"

"Kau harus menemaniku besok untuk menonton festival kembang api," seru Claire

Hening.

"Ups," gumam Claire yang baru sadar kalau dia keceplosan.

"Benarkah begitu?" goda Skye, "Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah ada janji dengan Jill besok," ucap Skye (pura-pura) sedih.

"Siapa itu Jill?"

"Jill hanya temanku di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_," jawab Skye, "Kenapa kau langsung bertanya soal Jill kepadaku? Kau cemburu, ya?" goda Skye.

"Tidak," ujar Claire sambil mendengus, "Kalau, kau ingin nonton festival kembang api bersama Jill, silakan saja. Aku akan nonton sendiri besok."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh nonton festival kembang api sendirian. Kau harus menontonnya bersamaku, Claire~"

"Lalu, janjimu bersama Jill bagaimana?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku berbohong soal janjiku kepada Jill, sayang~"

"Uh, dasar pencuri yang suka berbohong," dengus Claire sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kutunggu di rumahmu pukul 5 PM," kata Skye sambil beranjak dan meninggalkan Claire.

* * *

_**24 Summer, 4:55 PM**_

* * *

Sore ini adalah sore yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Skye dan tentu saja Claire. Claire yang sudah berdandan rapi sedang menunggu kedatangan Skye di pintu rumahnya.

'Skye datang tidak, ya? Semoga dia tidak berbohong,' batin Claire.

"Yo, Claire," sapa Skye yang berjalan mendekati Claire.

"Hai, Skye," balas Claire, "Kau tidak terlambat."

"Tentu saja aku tidak terlambat, pencuri 'kan tidak dapat terlambat," kata Skye, "ayo, kita lihat kembang api sekarang," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan Claire.

"Tunggu!" seru Claire.

"Ada apa, Claire?" tanya Skye yang bingung.

"Ng, kau kan pencuri, jadi kau tidak bisa menunjukkan dirimu ke penduduk _Mineral Town_."

"Tenang saja, kita akan menontonnya dari _Mother's Hill_."

"Hah? Memangnya kelihatan?" kata Claire bingung.

"Kita akan menonton kembang api di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Pantai di _Forget-Me-Not Valley _'kan dekat dengan dengan _Mother's Hill_,"

"Baiklah, Skye. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

"Skye, cepatlah. Waktu kita tinggal 1 menit lagi!" seru Claire yang sudah sampai di puncak Mother's Hill."

"Sabarlah, Claire. aku sedang cepat, nih."

"Cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan."

Skye pun makin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Yak, aku sudah sampai."

"Waktu kita tinggal 30 detik lagi, Skye."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghitug waktu mundur saat waktu kita tinggal 10 detik?"

"Baiklah, di mulai dari aku, ya?"

"Baiklah, Claire. Sekarang ayo kita mulai hitung mundur,"

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…'

"2…"

"1…"

DHUAR! Kembang api pertama di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ pun diledakkan. Kemudian, diikuti oleh kembang api lainnya yang berwarna indah.

"Indah sekali ya, Skye?" pinta Claire.

"Iya, apalagi kalau aku melihatnya bersama nona cantik sepertimu."

"…"

"Setiap kali aku melihat kembang api, aku selalu melupakan masalahku."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Rasanya semua bebanku hilang saat melihat kembang api."

"…"

Kemudian, mereka pun hanya diam satu sama lain karena terpana dengan kembang api yang diledakkan dari _Forget-Me-Not Valley._

"Kembang api yang tadi indah sekali ya, Skye?"

"Iya, semuanya jadi lebih indah karena aku bersamamu," kata Skye.

"Cih, aku sudah terbiasa dengan gombalanmu."

"Aku tidak menggombal, Claire," ucap Skye, "Oya, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Aku yakin tidak ada penduduk yang akan melihat kita jalan berdua."

"Baiklah, Skye."

Kemudian, Skye pun menggandeng tangan Claire dan turun dari Mother's Hill.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Skye karena sudah mau menamaniku menonton kembang api," kata Claire kepada Skye saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Claire.

"Iya, sama-sama, Claire. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah sudi melihat kembang api bersama pencuri sepertiku."

"Sama-sama juga, Skye."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa, Claire," ucap Skye sambil pergi meninggalkan Claire

"Sampai jumpa, Skye," ujar Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Skye.

Setelah Skye menghilang dari pandangannya, Claire pun langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa, aku beruntung sekali bisa melihat kembang api berduaan bersama Skye," seru Claire sambi berjingkrakan.

'_Eh, tunggu… kenapa aku senang ya karena bisa menonton kembang api bersama pencuri seperti Skye?_'

'_Apa itu karena cinta?_'


	3. Falling Autumn

Sejak aku menonton kembang api bersama Skye, aku menjadi semakin sering mengunjungi _Harvest Goddess Pond_ di malam hari untuk bertemu Skye, terkadang aku memasakkannya kari.

Saat ini, aku sedang berpikir, aku harus apa sekarang? Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku nonton TV saja, deh.

Aku pun mendekati TV-ku dan menyalakannya.

"Selamat sore, para pemirsa sekalian. Sekarang adalah tanggal 14 Fall, jangan lupa untuk melihat bulan purnama bersama pasangan anda di puncak gunung. Berita selanjutnya, di _Sunny Island…_"

Aku pun langsung menepuk keningku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini adalah festival bulan purnama?

Aku pun melirik ke arah jam. Pukul 5 PM…

Kira-kira apa Skye mau menonton bulan purnama bersamaku, ya?

Daripada aku bingung, lebih baik aku pergi saja ke puncak _Mother's Hill_. Toh, kalau Skye tidak ada, aku bisa menonton sendirian.

* * *

Dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu santai dan juga tidak terlalu cepat, aku berjalan ke puncak _Mother's Hill_. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat sesosok berambut perak. Skye.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kemudian, Skye pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai, Claire. sudah kuduga kau akan datang," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Maukah kau menonton bulan purnama bersamaku?"

"Iya, tentu saja," jawabku sambil berjalan ke sebelahnya.

Setelah itu, kami pun melihat bulan purnama bersama.

"Claire, bulan purnama ini sangat cantik," ucapnya, "mengingatkanku akan dirimu."

"Gombal," dengusku.

"Aku tidak gombal, Claire."

"…"

"Kau tahu tentang mitos bulan purnama, Claire?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut mitos, kekuatan dewa cinta menjadi maksimal saat bulan purnama dan dewa cinta akan menggunakan kekuatannya ke pasangan yang sedang menonton bulan purnama. Kemudian, pasangan yang menonton bulan purnama dipercaya tidak akan terpisahkan karena kekuatan dewa cinta. Kau percaya tentang hal itu 'kan?"

"Um… iya, aku percaya."

"Syukurlah, kalau kau percaya karena aku tidak ingin kita terpisah."

Kemudian, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

* * *

**12 AM, Normal POV**

* * *

"Claire, terimakasih ya sudah mau menemaniku menonton bulan purnama," ucap Skye ke Claire.

"Iya, Skye. Sama-sama… hoaaammhhh," Claire berkata sambil menguap.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya, Claire malah tertidur.

"…"

"Aku hampir lupa dia tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam," kata Skye ke dirinya, "Lebih baik, aku membawanya ke rumahnya."

Keeseokan harinya…

"Hoaamhhh, ternyata sudah pagi," ucap Claire sambil mengucek matanya.

"…"

'Eh tunggu, kenapa aku bisa di rumah ya? Bukannya aku tertidur di _Mother's Hill_, ya?'

'Jangan-jangan, kemarin Skye yang menggendongku sampai ke rumah'

Blush. Tiba-tiba, pipi Claire memerah.

"Kya! Skye menggendongku ke rumah," ucap Claire yang kesenangan.

"Siapa yang menggendongmu sampai ke rumah?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

'Eh? Skye?'

"Loh? Skye? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Claire gelagapan.

"Kemarin, kau mengigau namaku terus, jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap di sini untuk semalam."

"HAH!?" seru Claire, "Be-benarkah kalau aku mengigau namamu?"

"Hanya bercanda."

"Grrrhhhh," geram Claire, "oya, kau tidur di mana semalam?"

"Aku tidur di lantai."

"Hah? Nanti, kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, Claire. aku membawa kantung tidur."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Um… Claire, aku pergi dulu, ya? Kau tidak boleh terlihat berduaan di rumahmu dengan pencuri sepertiku."

"Baiklah, Skye. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Claire."


	4. Romantic Winter

Sejak festival bulan purnama, Skye semakin sering mengunjungiku, walaupun tidak setiap hari dia datang ke rumahku. Sekarang, tanggal 14 Winter, artinya hari ini adalah festival _Thanksgiving_. Aku sudah membuat kue coklat untuk Skye. Aku harap Skye sedang berada di _Harvest Goddess Pond_.

Setelah membungkus kue coklat buatanku, aku langsung mengambi jaket dan syalku dan keluar dari rumahku.

* * *

Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan menuju _Harvest Goddess Pond_. Aku merasa cukup kedinginan. Seharusnya, tadi aku memakai jaket yang lebih tebal, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengganti jaketku.

Akhirnya, aku sudah sampai. Aku melihat Skye sedang melamun di _Harvest Goddess Pond_. Aku pun berjalan mendekati Skye.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Skye?" panggilku.

"Claire? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ke sini?"

"Ini, aku ingin memberikanmu ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan kue coklat yang sudah kubungkus, "_happy thanksgiving_."

Skye terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kue, padahal aku tidak memberikan apa-apa saat _Spring_," katanya sambil mengambil kue coklat buatanku.

Wushhh… tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang dan membuatku menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Skye.

"Iya."

Skye pun mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Skye.

Akupun mengangguk pelan.

Hening…

"Skye?"

"Iya, Claire?"

"Um… aku harus segera pulang karena besok aku harus bangun pagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, semoga sukses dengan peternakanmu," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Um, iya. Terima kasih, Skye."

* * *

Sekarang, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh *ehem* semua pasangan karena malam ini mereka akan makan bersama. Aku sudah mengundang Skye ke rumahku untuk merayakan _starry night_. Kami berdua sudah sepakat, Aku yang akan menyiapkan sayuran, Skye yang akan menyiapkan bumbu kari. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu kedatangan Skye.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ah, pasti itu dia.

Dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil, aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai, Claire," sapanya.

"Hai, Skye," balasku, "ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan."

Skye pun memasuki rumahku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sayur-sayurannya?" tanya Skye.

"Tentu saja sudah," jawabku sambil menunjuk meja dapur yang sudah penuh dengan sayur-sayuran yang kupanen dulu, "Kalau kau?"

Skye pun menunjukkan kantong kertas tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun. Setelah itu, dia menaruhnya di meja dapur.

"Nah, ayo kita membuat kari~" kata Skye.

Kami pun mulai memotong sayur-sayuran dan mencucinya. Setelah itu, kami mulai merebus sayur-sayurannya dengan bumbu kari.

Aku dan Skye merasa sangat senang saat membuat kari bersama.

"Nah, sekarang, kita tinggal menutup pancinya dan menunggu sebentar," kata Skye, "sambil kita menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Kebetulan aku membawa DVD."

"Baiklah, Skye."

Kami berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tengah. Skye memasukkan DVD bawaannya ke DVD _player _dan memutarnya. Setelah itu, dia duduk di sebelahku dan menontonnya bersamaku.

"Hahahahaha… lucu sekali, Skye."

"Kau suka 'kan menontonnya?"

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya, Skye."

Hening…

"Skye?"

"Iya, Claire?"

"Rasanya aku mencium bau sesuatu."

"Aku juga."

"…"

"Bau… gosong!" seru kami berdua.

Kami pun langsung lompat dari kursi dan lari ke dapur.

"Sial, ternyata kita terlalu lama menonton film," kata Skye sambil mematikan kompor.

"Yah, bagaimana, nih? Padahal, kita sudah membuatnya," ucapku sedih.

Skye hanya terdiam. Mungkin dia kecewa. Walaupun begitu, dia menyendokkan karinya dan memakannya.

"Hm… tapi rasa karinya masih enak kok, Claire," katanya.

"Be-benarkah?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau coba saja," katanya sambil menyodorkan sesendok kari.

Aku mengambil sendok tersebut dari Skye dan memakannya.

"Iya, rasanya enak sekali. Bagaimana bisa ya? Padahal kari ini kan sudah setengah gosong."

"Mungkinkah kita memasaknya dengan cinta?" goda Skye.

Cinta? Hehe.

"Iya, bisa jadi," ucapku, "Oya, aku sudah lapar sekali. Jadi, kita segera makan, ya," lanjutku sambil menyodorkan piring nasiku.

"Hehe… dasar, _fair maiden_," gumamnya sambil menyendokkan kari dan menaruhnya di atas nasiku.

Setelah itu, dia menyendokkan kari di nasinya. Kemudian, kami pun mulai makan bersama sambil berbincang di meja makan.

"Claire, terima kasih ya, kau sudah mau menghabiskan waktu di _Starry Night_ bersama seorang pencuri sepertiku," ucapnya kepadaku.

"Iya, sama-sama, Skye. Kuharap tahun depan aku bisa memasak kari lagi bersamamu."

"Kuharap juga begitu, Claire," ujarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Dah, Claire," pamitnya.

"Dah, Skye."

Malam ini sungguh menyenangkan. Apalagi, aku bisa belajar soal kari dari Skye. Aku harap aku dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Skye.


	5. Last Spring

**Horeeeee!_ Is It Love_ udah mau tamat *joget hula-hula -ditimpuk-*. Kira-kira, gimana ya endingnya? :3 yang jelas endingnya mainstream banget -_-v.**

* * *

Tak terasa, aku sudah 2 tahun di _Mineral Town_. Skye juga semakin sering mengunjungiku dan membawakanku kari-kari buatannya.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 12, aku penasaran apakah lusa Skye akan memberikanku coklat? Hehe.

Daripada penasaran, lebih baik aku segera tidur karena sekarang sudah malam.

* * *

Pagi ini, aku terbangun pukul 6 AM seperti biasanya. Sambil terkantuk-kantuk, aku mandi dan berpakaian. Sekarang, aku sudah siap bekerja. Namun, ada sesuatu berwarna putih di meja yang membuatku penasaran.

Aku pun mendekati meja dan melihat benda itu. Oh, ternyata hanya secarik kertas.

Aku pun mengambil kertas tersebut.

'_Tengah malam ini, aku akan datang mencuri sesuatu berharga milikmu. (ps: aku juga membawa sesuatu untukmu) –Phantom Skye'_

Skye… ingin mencuri sesuatu berharga milikku? Tapi, apa itu?

Ah, lebih baik aku tidak usah terlalu pikirkan benda apa yang ingin dia curi. Aku harus meminta teman-temanku untuk membantuku.

* * *

"Membantumu untuk menangkap pencuri itu, Claire?" tanya Popuri.

"Iya, kau bisa 'kan?"

"Aku ingin saja membantu, tapi Chikki sedang sakit, jadi aku harus menjaganya."

"Eh? Kau jadi tidak bisa, ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya, maaf ya, Claire."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau Rick bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah Rick.

"Maaf, Claire. aku harus menemani Popuri menjaga Chikki," katanya muram.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain."

* * *

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa, Gray?"

"Si kakek tu… maksudku, kakekku memberiku tugas tambahan malam ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana nanti malam," bisiknya karena takut dapat terdengar oleh kakek Saibara.

Aku pun menghela nafasku, "Baiklah, Gray. Aku akan minta bantuan yang lain saja."

* * *

"Ma-maaf, Claire. A-aku masih harus membantu Duke membuat wine."

"Eh? Tidak bisa ditunda sampai besok?"

"Ti-tidak, Claire. maaf, ya," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah minta maaf. Aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain."

* * *

"Tengah malam ini?"

"Iya, Ann. Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi sekarang aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku harus tidur lebih awal," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang kuyakini tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta bantuan yang lain."

* * *

"Kalau malam ini, aku tidak bisa, Claire. maaf, ya."

"Eh? Kenapa, Mary?"

"Hari ini ayahku mendapatkan buku baru dan malam ini aku harus menyusunnya di perpustakaan."

"Tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Tidak, Claire. Kalau aku membereskan bukunya besok, besok perpustakaan akan terlihat berantakan."

"Baiklah, Mary. Aku akan minta bantuan yang lain.

* * *

"Kau ingin minta bantuan Karen malam ini?"

"Iya, paman Jeff. Apa aku dapat menemuinya sekarang?"

Paman Jeff pun menghela nafasnya, "kurasa kau tidak dapat menemuinya sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa, paman?"

"Kemarin malam, dia mabuk-mabukan di _Inn._ Entah apa yang membuatnya minum lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Karena dia terlalu mabuk, dia tak sengaja terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur meja. Akhirnya, dia harus istirahat penuh selama 3 hari penuh."

Aku pun _sweatdrop _mendengar cerita paman Jeff.

"Baiklah, paman. Aku akan mencari bantuan dari yang lain."

* * *

"Membantumu berjaga-jaga nanti malam?"

"Iya, kau bisa 'kan, Trent?"

Dokter muda di hadapanku terlihat menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya.

"Aku ingin sekali membantu, tapi May sedang panas tinggi dan aku harus menjaganya."

"Eh? May sedang panas tinggi?"

"Iya, kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja."

Dengan perlahan, aku melangkah ke ruang pasien. Di sana, terlihat May tertidur di bangkar dan Elli yang duduk di kursi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'maaf-ya-aku-harus-membantu-dokter-Trent-menjaga-May'.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh, kenapa sih tidak ada yang bisa membantu?" dengusku kesal sambil tiduran di ranjangku.

"…"

Kira-kira, apa yang Skye maksud dengan 'sesuatu berharga milikku', ya?

Sesuatu berharga milikku adalah Hachi (anjingku), Horse (kudaku), ayam-ayamku, sapi-sapiku, domba-dombaku, dan tanaman milikku. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin mencuri hewanku. Tanamanku juga belum ada yang siap panen. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud?

Daripada aku memikirkannya, lebih aku tidur sebentar agar aku tidak mengantuk nanti malam.

* * *

"Ngghhh…" erangku sambil menggeliat pelan.

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melirik ke arah jam.

Sontak, aku pun langsung terlonjak.

Sial, sudah pukul 11.55 PM. sebentar lagi Skye akan datang.

Aku semakin takut, jangan-jangan 'benda berharga' yang dia maksud adalah k*******nanku? TIDAAAAKKKKKHHHH! Oke, aku harus berpikir lebih rasional.

Cklek. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumahku.

"Hai, Claire. kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Skye.

"Oh, Skye. Sebenarnya, kau ingin mencuri apa dariku?"

"Soal surat tantangan itu, aku memang ingin mencuri sesuatu darimu, tapi aku juga ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu," katanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado untukku, "_happy thanksgiving_, Claire."

Eh? _Thanksgiving? _Eh iya, sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Spring.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau curi sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kado dari Skye.

"Bukalah kadonya dulu, maka kau akan mengetahuinya."

Sambil mendengus pelan, aku pun membuka kadonya. Saat melihat isinya, aku langsung terkejut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kue coklat dan sebuah…

"Hehe… bagaimana? Kau sudah tau apa itu 'benda berharga milikmu'?" tanya Skye.

"Skye…"

"Jadi, Claire…" katanya sambil berlutut, "_Will you marry me?_"

"_Yes, I will marry you_," jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian, Skye pun berdiri dan memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Claire. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku berhasil mencuri hatimu."

"…" sementara, aku hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Phantom, simpan _blue feather_ pemberianku baik-baik agar tidak ada yang bisa mencurinya darimu," kata Skye sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hey! Aku masih belum menjadi Nyonya Phantom, tahu!" protesku.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi Nyonya Phantom, sayang," goda Skye.

"Huh, terserah," dengusku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

Sementara, Skye hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Phantom. Pernikahan kita akan diadakan seminggu lagi," katanya sambil berjalan ke luar rumahku.

Setelah yakin dia sudah pergi, aku pun langsung berjingkrakan.

"Yeeaayyyy! Akhirnya, aku akan menikahi Skye!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, aku dan Skye melakukan pernikahan kami di gereja. Pernikahan kami tidak dihadiri siapa-siapa selain pastor Carter dan para _Harvest Sprites _(Skye ternyata dapat melihat mereka dan berteman baik dengan mereka).

"Baiklah, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," kata Carter.

Skye dan aku pun saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak percaya, seorang pencuri sepertiku bisa menikahimu," katanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Aku juga, Skye."

Kemudian, Skye menutup matanya dan mendekati kepalanya ke kepalaku. Aku juga menutup mataku.

Cup.

Kemudian, sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirku. Rasanya nyaman sekali, walau hanya sekilas.

Skye pun melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, kami berjalan ke luar gereja.

"Selamat, budum!" seru semua _Harvest Sprites_.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah menikah sekarang," kata Skye saat kami sudah berada di rumah.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, Skye," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Harvest Goddess Pond, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Skye.

"Baiklah."

"Kau ingat 'kan saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Iya, aku sangat ingat, Skye. Waktu itu, kau langsung menggombalku, hahaha."

"Aku tidak menggombal, sayang. Kau memang cantik saat itu."

"Kau juga selalu terlihat tampan di mataku."

"Aku memang seorang pencuri yang tidak baik, tapi apa kau mau mencintaiku seumur hidupku, Claire?" tanya Skye.

"Iya, tentu saja aku mau."

"_I love you_, Claire."

"_I love you too_, Skye."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

"Hei, kalian berdua!" tiba-tiba, ada suara dari air terjun.

Aku dan Skye pun terkejut dan langsung menghadap ke air terjun.

Tiba-tiba, Harvest Goddess muncul.

"Dum-da-da-DAA! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" katanya, "Kalian adalah pengantin baru yang menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih, _Harvest Goddess_," ucap kami berdua.

"Aku akan membunyikan lonceng pernikahan kalian."

Teng.

Teng.

Teng.

Teng.

Teng.

**~The end yang sebenarnya(?)~**


End file.
